Hearts Unsealed
by pnaixrose
Summary: He had been forced to give up the only thing that had ever made him happy, to resign himself to the guilt of not being able to protect her, to look into dull, distant emerald eyes and know that he had been forgotten forever. As for her, she has been living with gaps in her memory -in her heart– that have just been waiting to be filled. -con't if Void had taken Sakura's love-
1. Unrest

**Hearts Unsealed**

**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to CLAMP.

**Summary:** Because of that dark, fateful day nine years ago, he had been forced to give up the only thing that had ever made him happy, to resign himself to the guilt of not being able to protect her, to look into dull, distant emerald eyes and know that he had been forgotten forever and would never be remembered. As for her, she has been living with gaps in her memory – in her _heart_ – that have just been waiting to be filled. And with trouble arising with the Cards, a string of circumstances might actually lead her to finally find what she's been missing.  
(Note: Continuation of the anime if Void had been able to take what was precious to Sakura's heart)

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Unrest

For the past nine years, he had always felt as if he was becoming less and less of himself. Not just in a metaphorical sense either. It was difficult to explain without making it sound like nonsense or making him seem like a dramatic teenage boy. The only way he _could_ explain it was that it felt like pieces of his heart and his soul were being… _eaten_ away.

And whenever that feeling came about, he would always find himself in this sort of situation. Clutching onto the front of his shirt with one hand – the concentrated area of where the pain was originating from – and shaking heavily, Li Syaoran willed his body to rise and sit up on his bed. Groaning slightly at the pain, his jaw clenching, he finally opened one amber eye to find that it was the middle of the night. He cursed under his breath, trying to contain himself.

He had grown used to this over the years – this inexplicable gnawing sensation that came at night. But lately it was becoming worse. For the past few nights he had been sure that by the time he woke up he would be but an empty shell. Or maybe his body wouldn't even be there at all. Somehow, someway…he knew there just wouldn't be a trace of him if this kept up.

When this first began, he thought he knew what it was. He was sure that this was what they called "heartbreak."

After all, because of that dark, fateful day nine years ago, he had been forced to give up the only thing that had ever made him happy, to resign himself to the guilt of not being able to protect her, to look into dull, distant emerald eyes and know that he had been forgotten forever and would never be remembered.

But after some time, he realized that even though he did think heartbreak contributed quite an amount to this strange ache, something about it just…made him realize that it was more. And as he concentrated, desperately trying to ignore the pain, he felt it again.

The same, strange aura. It felt familiar but distinctly different at the same time.

Sighing, he doubled over and fell in fetus position covered by his bed sheets, letting the pain finally seize him. Whenever it came, he had no choice but to welcome it anymore. Besides, he didn't care if he woke up and didn't know or understand anything. He didn't even care if he ever woke up.

After all, it couldn't be much worse than the life he's already been living.

A gentle smile. Her hair framing her face. The bows she'd sometimes put in her auburn hair. A light blush on her cheeks.

He would give anything to go back to those days. Even though he had never been able to call her his even back then… it was a lot better than resigning himself to pretending there was a life without Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

Financial charts. International updates. Status reports. Conference calls. Businessmen and women in suits.

Ah, the wonderfully bland world of business.

Being part of the highly esteemed Li family meant being able to indulge in the thriving family company. Although, behind the suits and the briefcases, being part of the Li Clan also meant having magic running through your veins. '_Luckily'_ for Syaoran, the Li Clan Elders had given him a high position in the corporation: C.E.O. He had been trained for the position since right after high school and was plunged into the business world just a few years ago.

He was one of the youngest C.E.O. in any internationally credited business in the world.

Usually, he got his work done and his responsibilities taken care of in a blasé yet efficient way. He wasn't really passionate about his career, but he knew he had to get it done to keep his Elders happy. It was his duty to his family. But today…

Forgive Syaoran for his lack of interest, but he just could not keep his eyes open. Bleary eyed as he sat at the end of the conference table, he tried to keep his focus on the projected pie charts and bar charts but failed. Last night's events had left him unable to get more than an hour of sleep. Not only that, but his mind was caught up in the reason behind why this pain had come with a vengeance the past few days. And that aura…

"…and that concludes the status reports overseas. Mister Li, would you like to begin evaluations?"

Syaoran was silent, staring blankly into space.

"Mister Li?"

Snapping into reality, Syaoran cleared his throat. "Actually…let's leave the rest for tomorrow."

A slight slur of whispers arose from his fellow colleagues at his uncharacteristic lack of focus. Furthermore, he had never cut a business meeting short. But no one complained as they started to slowly file out, still whispering, no doubt making Syaoran's behavior the latest gossip of the corporation. When the room was finally empty, he heaved a sigh, his body feeling heavy.

"Tough night, Xiao Lang?"

He jumped at the voice. His cousin – who also doubled as his personal assistant – sat in the swivel chair nearest to him, crossing her legs. Her long raven black hair, usually tied up in two pigtails, was pulled back in a sophisticated top bun.

"It _must've _been tough if you didn't even notice me walk in. What happened?"

Syaoran took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. Thankfully, he had kept the pain he felt at night a secret from everyone all this time. Not even Meiling knew about it. "Nothing Meiling."

She was silent as her ruby eyes appraised his haggard appearance. She knew better than to pry her hot tempered cousin, despite her concern. "Well, you might want to freshen up. The meeting with those business interns from overseas was bumped up since you cut your meeting short."

The man sighed, apparently forgetting about this latest news. He didn't bother redoing his tie or putting on his jacket, too tired and distracted to care. "Bring them in."

Meiling nodded and quietly walked out into the hall, reentering with a group of bright eyed, young interns.

Syaoran stood, forcing a strained smile as he looked at the group. They all bowed to him fervently, regarding the young business leader greatly. After all, many of them were his age and he had already attained such a position. He returned the action humbly.

"As you all know, this is Li Xiao Lang," Meiling said dutifully. "Although most of you will not be directly working with him, he appreciates the work that you all will put into the company. Some of you will be working in our Beijing branch here. The rest will be stationed at our main branch in Hong Kong, where Xiao Lang usually is working when he is not on business trips."

Many "Thank you's" and compliments were heard from the group and Syaoran just nodded.

"Does anyone have any questions for him?" Meiling asked.

"Li-taichou," the man in the front said excitedly in Japanese before switching to a heavily accented Mandarin. "My name is Shimizu Keiji. Thank you so much for this opportunity," he babbled quickly, eyes bright. "Is it true that you lived in Japan when you were younger?"

Immediately, Syaoran's body tensed. Meiling noticed his reaction from the corner of her eye.

Japan.  
Tomoeda, Japan.

A flurry of memories flew through his mind. A stuffed, flying animal. An eternally recording video camera. Magical cards.

Bright, emerald eyes.

"Well then," Meiling interrupted, beginning to shoo the young business interns out of the conference room. "You will be updated on your post tomorrow so-"

"Hai," Syaoran said. "I did."

He caught eyes with the Japanese man who had asked the question.  
Dark brown hair and excited chestnut eyes.  
A simple brown suit and a bright red tie.

Meiling finally ushered the group out of the room, the interns too excited to really notice that Li Corporation's executive leader had been lost in his memories. Meiling looked back at her cousin, a frown on her lips as her heart ached for him. He was twenty-one years old but still feeling the effects of nine years of heartbreak. And lately, it seemed to be coming with a vengeance.

At least they'd finally be able to go back home to Hong Kong tomorrow. She would cancel all his plans for the day. He needed a break.

Syaoran watched as the Japanese intern was walked out of the room.

Why the hell would someone decide to leave Japan…to come to this?

If Syaoran had been blessed enough to switch lives with that man, he would be on the first plane back to Japan, heading to a small town called Tomoeda.

If only.

* * *

Syaoran had argued against his assistant for a long time. But stubborn Meiling hadn't given in. No matter how angry he had gotten or how much he had insisted that he was fine or how much he had tried to use his status in the Li clan over her, in the end she won.

"_Li Xiao Lang! Put on some jeans and just take a walk! You don't have to work twenty four hours seven days a week! I'll cover for you. Now I BETTER not see you at work!"_

He sighed, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. He was actually sporting normal clothes this morning, the first time in a very long time. No one noticed him or bothering him with reports or arguing with him about figures today. Which, Syaoran admitted, was a relief for once.

However, he had still found himself in the financial district of Hong Kong, walking through a sea of business suits and people on their cell phones. Actually, the Li company headquarters only a few blocks away. He had been restless at home, unable to get the nightly pain attacks out of his mind.

…Although…this walk didn't seem to be doing him any good. After all, here he was still thinking about it.

Last night had been as brutal as ever. The aura had gotten stronger as well. Each night was just progressively getting worse. He wasn't sure if he could even physically handle it any more.

Sighing, he analyzed the strange aura in his mind, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He knew what it felt like…

It felt like Sakura's magic…warm and full of life. But at the same time…it didn't. There was just something about it that felt inherently darker than hers. And each time he realized this he would get a familiar pang of worry in his heart. What if something was wrong? What if she was in trouble?

He forced the thought away, feebly assuring himself that Sakura had the Cards, Kero, and Yue. But most of all, Sakura was Sakura. She could face any hardship and overcome any obstacle…just because she was herself. Her greatest weapon after all, was that heart of hers. That heart of hers was just so strong and so full of hope and love. Its gentleness could cut through the coldest of people – even Syaoran himself.

She had kept him humane with that heart of hers. It had started from the very first time they met. Even though his mind was filled with the idea of the Cards and his duty to his clan and getting stronger…hers was filled with just being happy and wanting to keep everyone safe.

She had a heart of pure gold.

In all honesty, he was lucky for just knowing Kinomoto Sakura. She had saved him, allowed him to actually _feel_. Allowed him to love. And every day, he mentally berated himself for not being there with her in that tower that dark day. For not arriving just a few minutes earlier. For not letting his own heart be stripped away of its happiness and love.

Because nothing was harder than seeing her standing in front of him, weary from the magic. Eyes dulled.

"_Who are you?"_

And that's what he'll forever be. A stranger. That was his punishment. After all, he had failed saving the heart that he treasured even over his own. He didn't deserve to be remembered.

Sighing, he suddenly realized that he was standing outside the front revolving doors of his own company, a crowd of people hurriedly walking inside and while others left. How had he gotten here? Meiling would kill him if he –

Amber eyes widened.

It was only the back of someone's head. Someone's short auburn-haired head. The woman was staring off into the revolving doors of the Li building, clad in a collared shirt, a skirt, and thigh high socks, with a small crossbody bag draped over her shoulder. Such casual attire in such a formal business world she was currently standing in the center of.

The sea of people disappeared. The only two people in the world were him and this familiar woman standing a few feet in front of him.

He still couldn't believe it. There was just…no way.

"S-Sakura."

She heard. The auburn head turned, a familiar phrase leaving the woman's mouth. A phrase that he hadn't heard in the longest time. "Hoee?"

Brilliant emerald eyes met his.

She looked confused for a second before her eyes suddenly widened.

And before another sound passed either of their lips, that gnawing pain reached him, burrowing itself into his chest and stronger than it had ever hit him before. It was the first and only time he had ever felt it in broad daylight...

The pain forcefully made him tear his eyes away from hers, much to his dismay. His hands clutched desperately at his shirt. He faintly heard a groan erupt from his lips but he wasn't sure. His heart was beating too loudly and too quickly for him to be certain. He felt his body weaken, his legs starting to collapse. He was falling forward, starting to feel his body numbing with agony.

The last thing he remembered before everything went black was feeling slender arms catching him.

He felt so incredibly…warm.

* * *

**I'm back with this new fic! I recently rewatched the CCS series and movies and fell in love with it and the characters all over again. **

**To those who are reading Restraint, my other still incomplete CCS story, don't worry! I haven't given up on it! I actually just recently updated it. It's just that it's so angsty that it's been difficult for me to write it, which is one of the reasons why it's difficult for me to update. Plus, with life and what not going on, it's getting harder to find time to just write.  
**

**I know this one may seem angsty for now, but I have big non-angst plans for it!  
**

**Thanks for taking time to read this! Please review with any comments or constructive criticism!  
**


	2. Unnamed

**Hearts Unsealed**

**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to CLAMP.

**Summary:** Because of that dark, fateful day nine years ago, he had been forced to give up the only thing that had ever made him happy, to resign himself to the guilt of not being able to protect her, to look into dull, distant emerald eyes and know that he had been forgotten forever and would never be remembered. As for her, she has been living with gaps in her memory – in her _heart_ – that have just been waiting to be filled. And with trouble arising with the Cards, a string of circumstances might actually lead her to finally find what she's been missing.  
(Note: Continuation of the anime if Void had been able to take what was precious to Sakura's heart)

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Unnamed

Sakura looked anxiously at the man lying on the wooden bench next to her, his head resting next to where she was seated. Thankfully, he had been unconscious for only a few minutes.

Sighing, she thought back to what had happened just minutes ago. She thought she had heard someone call her name and she had turned and caught eyes with him. Deep amber eyes, she remembered.

Seeing him had triggered something inside of her, and a feeling of strange elation had swept through her veins. Something about him was calling out to her and she felt the familiar odd feeling of longing overcome her like so many times before. But this time...looking at the man with deep amber eyes, the feeling was unfathomable. Something about him felt…bittersweet.

But suddenly, he had doubled over, gasping in a moan and about to fall to the cold concrete. Worried out of her wits, she had been able to catch him in the nick of time and bring him over to the bench nearby, thankfully not catching many people's attention as she did. It seems that people around Hong Kong were always too busy to notice anything like this, especially in the bustling financial district. She was relieved though, when it seemed that he was only sleeping. Still feeling concerned for the stranger's health however, she looked curiously over to him, her eyes wandering over his face and wondering if she should somehow call a doctor.

Why she would be so joyful to see this stranger was a mystery to her. But it vaguely reminded her of that strange emptiness that she felt from time to time.

Ever since facing the Sealed Card – The Void – all those years ago, Sakura had always felt an odd longing in her heart. As if it were desperately calling out for something that just can't be found. She had somehow learned to manage with it, but lately it was calling out for something so greatly that it was difficult to ignore it any longer…

Her reverie was interrupted as she suddenly heard a groan from the man resting next to her. She was startled and she looked down at in him worry as he started to open his eyes.

* * *

"You…okay?"

Her voice. It was speaking in broken Mandarin and it sounded older, more mature but he knew for a fact that it was her voice.

He tiredly opened his eyes and was welcomed by an angel looking down at him, concern written all over her face. He felt his heart leap, as he forgot all about what had just happened to him.

Was he dreaming? Was he…dead?

Still in shock, he sat up, still interlocking gazes with her. This was impossible. This was simply impossible. There was no way that Kinomoto Sakura was sitting here with him. Yes, she was taller and she looked a lot more mature than how she had looked when she was twelve years old. But it was really her. The same auburn hair framing her face. The same mannerisms. The same beautiful emerald eyes.

He _had_ to have died.

"Ah…Chinese…not good. Sorry," she said embarrassedly, her Japanese accent thick. "You…sick?"

"I-I'm okay," he answered her in her home language, still in awe. "Thank you."

Her eyes brightened at his words and she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Ah! Japanese! You can understand right?" she said excitedly. "You startled me! I didn't know what to do! What happened back there?"

"S-Sorry," he said, not really knowing what to say. "I…I have…heart problems," he lied quickly. A worried frown covered her lips and he immediately regretted his words. He had forgotten how concerned she was towards everyone…even towards a complete stranger. "It's okay though," he added hurriedly. "I just need to rest a couple of minutes. So thank you."

So many questions were running through his head. And worse of all, a glimmer of hope was rising in his chest. Maybe he wasn't a stranger to her. Maybe she remembered. Maybe that's why she was here. Maybe–

She smiled brightly at him. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura. What's your name?"

At those words, he felt a familiar sharp pain run through his heart. The glimmer of hope disappeared just as fast as it had arrived. Of course she didn't remember…What made him think that she would? It was simply…impossible.

She must've noticed his sudden change in mood because yet again her face fell into worry. He quickly tried to respond with something, surprised that he was still trying to spare her any worried feelings even after all these years. Some things just don't change.

"Ah…my name…" his voice trailed, unsure if he should answer honestly. He didn't know if it would be okay to reintroduce himself into her life. Lord knows he wanted to. But what if it would–

After a few seconds of no response, Sakura finally smiled, strangely understanding of his hesitance. "It's okay," she said. "You don't have to tell me."

He was relieved. And at the same time he was amazed. Still gentle and aware of other people's feelings. Same old Sakura…

"What…What are you doing here?" Syaoran finally asked after a brief silence. He realized how strange that question might seem and quickly added, "I mean…are you touring Hong Kong?"

"Sort of…" she said, her voice trailing. Her face contorted in a brief look of contemplation before she smiled up at him. "But I'm also looking for someone."

"In the financial district?" he asked curiously.

"Hoee!" She looked away momentarily, twiddling with her fingers in embarrassment. There was a strange slight blush on her cheeks. "Well, actually I was here just to see someone off…" she said. She looked at him sheepishly. "I'm not sure how to get back to my hotel from here to tell you the truth. I'm still unfamiliar with the streets. You see, I thought we were going to be in Beijing but there was a change in plans and–"

"I can bring you back if you'd like." When he saw her confused face, he wanted to kick himself. He had to stop acting as if he were comfortable with her, as if he knew her. She was sure to be scared off by those kinds of actions from a stranger. But it's just that the thought of her walking alone in the bustling city of Hong Kong worried him. He added quickly, "I owe you. For taking care of me."

After a brief second of considering the idea, she smiled brilliantly. His body weakened at the sight of it. "Thank you so much!"

He felt a familiar blush cradle his cheeks.

And once again, he was a twelve year old boy…talking to the love of his life.

* * *

The past twenty minutes had been surreal almost.

Just a simple, innocent walk with her through a couple of streets of Hong Kong had caused his heart to go into overload, beating rapidly with both happiness and a tinge of sadness. The conversation between them was minimal except for a few questions about Hong Kong and her outbursts of awe about the city. Despite the silence, he had never felt as content as he did just watching her walk slightly ahead of him, stopping from time to time at a street vendor to be amazing by some beautiful homemade jewelry.

This short amount of time spent with Sakura had just been so…calming. So natural. And as he stole quick glances at her now mature self, he couldn't help but feel saddened that he hadn't been able to watch her grow up and be there by her side.

He missed this feeling. This feeling of loving her. It wasn't as if he had stopped, of course. Even throughout all these years, he never did stop. But having her physically near him was…enchanting.

He had been careful to keep a good distance from her throughout the day. It wasn't only because it would be improper to be too close to her, but also because he was scared that if he touched her she would disappear like a dream. And he didn't want this good dream to end yet. He was convinced that he had been blessed today to be able to see her at least one last time in his life. And he was happy to see that she was well.

Even if he wasn't in her life.

Seeing her hotel come up in front of them, threatening to end his time with her, gave his heart a sharp pang. He desperately didn't want this to end. Not yet. Just thirty minutes more…please…

"Thank you so much!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "I would've never been able to get here by myself. I don't know how to repay you!"

"I-It's nothing."

Despite his stoic demeanor, Sakura was relentless. "It's not nothing!" she insisted with a smile. Her eyes grew gentle.

Syaoran nodded briefly at her words, realizing the irony of this conversation. After all, this exact conversation had happened so many times in the past. Despite how menial his actions were or how little he thought he actually helped her, she would always think the opposite. She would always make him feel like everything he did, no matter how insignificant it seemed, was special.

He was racking his mind for something else to say. Something that will make her stay with him. Anything that will cause this moment be just a tad longer.

But he was unsure of what to say. He was unsure of how to even act around this girl.

"Well, thank you again," she said, taking a few steps towards the front door of the hotel. She turned slightly to face him. "I hope we meet again!"

Her words erupted a wave of sadness throughout Syaoran's body.  
He knew this chance meeting would not happen again. Desperation grew inside him. His one last time with her was drawing to a close. He would most probably never see her again in his life.

Without even thinking he had reached out to her as she was walking away, his fingers grasping gently around her slender wrist. As she turned, slightly confused, his body had acted out of its desperation and desire, being deprived of her presence for much too long. Before either of them knew it, his arms had wrapped around her tiny frame, gently enveloping her.

And for just a slight moment, everything was right in the world.

Feeling her in his arms, he couldn't help but think how Sakura belonged there, protected from anything that could harm her. He needed to be in her life and she in his. He knew in his heart that this was how it was supposed to be.

But it wasn't. And it was better and less complicated if it stayed that way.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. And he truly was thankful. Just for this moment. Just for seeing her one last time. Just for being able to know her.

And with a deep sigh, he let go. He was greeted by a look of bewilderment on her face, a slight tinge of red on her cheeks. Undoubtedly, she was thinking how strange he was acting. He probably had scared her away with his familiarity with her.

Forcing himself, he tore his eyes away from the last sight of her. And with heavy legs, he ran as fast as he could from the place, his heart heavy. But at the same time, he was grateful for such a fleeting gift of having Kinomoto Sakura in his life again for just a few minutes.

And as his feet hit the asphalt, taking him away to what he's wanted for so many years, he didn't know what he would have rather preferred.

Living his life as he was, not being able to see her at all.  
Or being able to see and experience just what he would be missing for the rest of his life.

* * *

Later that day, Sakura tiredly rubbed her eye as she woke from a thought-induced nap, still jetlagged from the travel from Japan. Nestled in her hotel suite bed, she yawned and dug deeper into the covers, thoughts racing back to the day's past events.

That nameless amber eyed boy.

He had acted so…comfortable with her. Had even hugged her goodbye.

However, the odd thing was…she hadn't felt unsafe or strange throughout the time she was with him. In fact, the amber eyed boy had graciously offered to pay for a cab for her to get to her hotel, but she had adamantly refused, saying that she didn't mind walking.

The truth was…she had a strange desire to spend time with him.

And although they had been walking side by side in what would seem like an awkward silence, she had felt strangely calm and at ease. He had been a man of few words. But she could tell he was kind hearted. And there was something about him that made her feel so…safe. She was surprised at how natural it felt being next to that stranger. She didn't feel uncomfortable or scared at all.

Onii-chan would be furious if he found out she was talking with a strange boy who hadn't told her his name…in Hong Kong no less! The very city which he and the rest of her family and friends seemed to have ill feelings towards!

But that hug…

She remembered how at the moment their bodies touched, she had felt such two different things at the warmth. First, a sense of security struck her, allowing her to strangely welcome being so close to him. At the same time, that familiar pang of longing ran through her. It had been such an innocent gesture. He had only wanted to thank her. But as she was being held in his arms she couldn't help but realize…that she liked it. She had never felt this gnawing innocent desire to repeat such an action with anyone, much less a stranger.

Realizing how ridiculous she was sounding, she sat up in her bed trying to get his face out of her mind. However, she couldn't help but think back to that amber eyed boy. And that familiar pang of longing.

It was strange. She had always thought that the pang of longing that she felt from time to time was related to her Cards. After all, they were coming more frequently and lately, strange things had been happening with the Cards at the same time. It felt as if they were slipping away from her, their magic was draining.

She first noticed it a few years back. Each time she would touch the Cards, they felt just a slight bit colder. She thought nothing of it at the time and Kero suggested that it might be because she no longer summoned Cards on a daily basis anymore. But they just progressively felt weaker faster these days.

It was as if someone was taking their power to make up for something else.

Then one day, Storm had appeared without her command. It had turned against her, inflicting a powerful relentless hurricane on Tomoeda for days. Its aura had been converted into some twisted mixture of her aura and something else. It was as if…it were being controlled by another force.

She and her guardians had done everything they could think of to try to calm the rampant Storm. She had consulted Eriol who had no answers for her either. And then…just as suddenly as Storm had appeared, it vanished. The aura gone and the Card nowhere to be found.

It had crushed Sakura. Being its master and being rebelled against while not being able to calm Storm had been difficult to deal with. Not knowing where it was now or how Storm was doing was excruciating.

It was a conundrum to everyone. No one knew what to do or how to console Sakura. And no one dared mentioned how eerily similar the situation was to those fateful days those nine years ago. Disappearing Cards led them all to think back to a dark time in Sakura's life. It had all been due to one thing.

The Void.

Looking over and seeing her purse lying at the end of the bed, Sakura gingerly took out the Cards that she had grown to love and cherish throughout the years as her own children. As she slowly leafed through all the cards – each slightly weaker and colder – she finally reached The Void. It was still sealed and under her name. However, unlike the others, it was still warm with power, still very much alive.

This was why she needed help. And even though no one seemed to support her decision to go to see the Li Clan when she had brought up her idea, she knew if she wanted to save her Cards, she needed to.

This was partly the reason why she had come to China. And with a streak of good luck, she had been blessed with the opportunity to come to Hong Kong, the very city that she desired to go to. For such a long time, there was just something about this city that was calling for her. She didn't know why. Nor did it make any sense that her family and even Tomoyo were adamantly against even the thought of her going anywhere near it. Whenever she had brought up the idea, they had always gently changed the topic.

The only tie she had with the city of Hong Kong was an old friend with fiery ruby eyes whom she had a falling out with years ago. A friend who had simply written in a letter that they could not be friends anymore with no real explanation. Li Meiling.

Although their falling out had extremely hurt her, Sakura knew that she didn't have this urge to come to Hong Kong to make amends with the exuberant young girl. It would be nice if she got the chance to at least get an explanation for Meiling's cutting off of their friendship. But, what she really needed was to consult with Meiling's family, the powerful and magical Li Clan, the descendants of Clow Reed from the east. They were sure to know what was going on with her Cards. She needed to meet with them.

But…for some reason…there felt like there was something else. Whenever she thought about the Li Clan or Meiling…or even sometimes when she thought long and hard about how she had captured and transformed the Cards…there was a familiar pang in her heart. Somehow, she had gaps in her memory. Things wouldn't completely piece themselves together. And her family and friends would be careful around her when discussing certain things, as if they were walking on thin ice.

Li. Li. _Li. _There was something about that name…Something about Hong Kong…

Thank goodness she had been blessed enough to come here. She would never have been able to if the circumstances were different…

Just as soon as she had thought this, she heard the door open. Quickly placing the book of Cards back in her bag, she smiled as she heard her name being called.

"Sakura-san! I'm back!"

She went towards the voice and was greeted by an excited hug before she could even welcome him. The man had lifted her off the floor and spun her around the room before allowing her feet touch the floor again.

"I'm guessing it was a good day, ne Keiji-kun," Sakura said with a gentle smile on her face.

Shimizu Keiji smiled, taking off his suit jacket and leaving his briefcase on the floor. "It was busy! I didn't get to see Li-taichou like yesterday though. I heard he didn't even come to work today."

"That's a shame," Sakura said, ignoring the feeling the name "Li" gave her. She went towards him and undid his favorite red tie. She remembered how Keiji had come home yesterday, rambling on and on about "Li-taichou" and how cool, calm, and collected the young C.E.O. seemed with his undid tie and laid back demeanor. Keiji had been ecstatic when he learned last minute that he would be stationed in the Hong Kong headquarters, the same building where the C.E.O. worked. She had always thought it was ironic that Keiji had been given a job at "Li Corporation." It not only brought her close to her desired destination, but it carried the same surname she was trying to find. She once had the fleeting thought that Li Corporation and the Li Clan were one in the same but the thought had vanished as quickly as it came. After all, she never heard of the Li Clan owning any type of business and considering that "Li" is a very common surname in China, the chances that they were the same "Li" were slim. "You were so excited to meet him," Sakura said, lost in thought.

"Not as excited as I am to be home, love," he said, eyes gentle. "I've been looking forward to this moment ever since you saw me off this morning at work." He went towards her, momentarily thumbing her cheek gently before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Sakura felt a familiar lurch in her stomach as she accepted the action. Her heart grew heavy as her body stiffened at his touch. She tried like so many times before to ignore it all. Keiji deserved to be able to be loved just as much as he loved her. He had been her first and only boyfriend after all. And now…now that they were…

He smiled, pulling away. He seemed to either not take note of or ignore the way her body stiffened at his touch. Reaching down and grabbing her left hand, he said, "I'm so sorry plans didn't go the way we intended. I didn't realize that I'd be stationed here in Hong Kong instead of Beijing." He gently brought her hand to his lips. "But thank you, Sakura-san…for being here with me. You gave up your entire summer just to be here. And you're away from your family and Daidouji-san too. I know it's hard for you…I appreciate it so much, Sakura-san…"

His lips trailed her slender fingers, kissing gently before reaching to her ring finger. A beautiful diamond ring sat there, the sight of it pleasing him. He gave her hand one final kiss before embracing her.

An overwhelming guilt took over Sakura. Keiji loved her so much and thought of her so highly that she couldn't stand being hugged like this. She sighed, ignoring the dangerously increasing emptiness she felt in her stomach as she was held close to him.

Why did this still feel so wrong? Why couldn't she just be happy with her fiancé like any normal girl?

She had to keep him in mind more often. Yes, the Cards were in trouble and she had wanted to speak with the Lis about them. And she had also wanted to know just why this relentless longing was always in her heart. But the man holding her was the main reason she was here. She wanted to support her fiancé through his first business internship right out of university. She wanted to love him and let him know that she was there for her. That was the main reason.

…right?

She felt him pull her closer. The action made her sick to her stomach as she realized something so inconceivably terrible of her to feel.

This long embrace…holding so much love and care for her…

…felt_ nothing_ like that short, gracious hug the kind amber eyed man had given her.

* * *

He screamed aloud in agony, his voice muffled by his bed sheets. It was nighttime again. And with the rising of the moon came those expected indescribable attacks of pain.

But tonight it had come with triple the vengeance. Tonight, he couldn't even hide his screams of pain as the gnawing ache had increased to a violent tearing of his soul. Something was ripping him to shreds, leaving no room for mercy. His bed dampened with sweat, he contorted and thrashed about, trying to rid of the feeling that was invading every bone, every muscle, and every cell of his body.

That infuriating aura was trying to rip him apart.

He was certain he was being punished. For letting Kinomoto Sakura come so dangerously close to being in his life again…he was awarded this torture. The pain when he had first seen her was no doubt just a warning of what would come that night. And sure enough, here it was, threatening to slash through his very life.

But still he held no regrets, even as he screamed throughout the night and as the piercing pain ripped through his chest and into his heart a thousand times. Even though it felt as if whatever it was that was punishing him was trying to steal what little memory of today away from him, he wouldn't let it.

Today, as fleeting as it was, had been a blessing that he would never forget. Not even the nights that he had grown to dread would take it away from him.

* * *

**Phew! Second chapter done! Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think. Any criticism, praise, or comments are greatly welcome!**


	3. Unbearable

**Hearts Unsealed**

**By:** pnaixrose

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of its characters. They all belong to CLAMP.

**Summary:** Because of that dark, fateful day nine years ago, he had been forced to give up the only thing that had ever made him happy, to resign himself to the guilt of not being able to protect her, to look into dull, distant emerald eyes and know that he had been forgotten forever and would never be remembered. As for her, she has been living with gaps in her memory – in her _heart_ – that have just been waiting to be filled. And with trouble arising with the Cards, a string of circumstances might actually lead her to finally find what she's been missing.  
(Note: Continuation of the anime if Void had been able to take what was precious to Sakura's heart)

* * *

**Chapter 3**: Unbearable

Sakura sighed aloud, wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand. She had spent the entire morning wandering around the residential streets of Hong Kong, hoping that her memory would serve her. She knew that years ago, she had been here. She remembers a street full of birds and bird cages, the magical aura of Hong Kong, and a lonely love-filled woman with long hair and a beautiful head piece. Deep in the recesses of her memory, she even remembers the Li household. It was blurry and unclear, but she knew she had met a couple of the influential members of the Li Clan. If she remembered correctly, she had even stayed the night in their mansion.

But something about that trip she made all those years ago…just didn't fit. It was hazy. And she just couldn't fit the pieces together enough to remember details or places. Or even faces.

The only Li she clearly remembered ever meeting was Li Meiling when she had transferred to her elementary school. And regardless if the now ex-friend was willing to see Sakura or not, Sakura had no contact information to get a hold of her anyway.

Sakura decided to sit on a bench nearby, tired and sweaty from wandering about in the hot streets. She hadn't been able to remember the location of the Clan. And whenever she asked for directions, the residents did not understand what she was saying due to her inability to speak their language. When they did hear the very well-known name "Li," she did not understand the directions they gave. Besides, "Li" was such a popular Chinese name, what are the chances that it was the right "Li?"

Her mission this morning had been a failure.

At that thought, she gave a start and a guilty feeling sunk into her chest. She looked sadly at the bento box she had placed next to her on the bench. She had been carrying it all morning, intent on bringing it to her fiancé who had forgotten it in his rush to his internship. When she had left the hotel she had told herself that the only reason she was going to go through the streets of Hong Kong was to deliver it to him. Instead, it became an excuse to try to find the Lis.

She was a terrible person. Keiji-kun deserved much more.

Keiji had been her classmate in high school. He was a smart, hardworking boy who had desperately tried to court her. She had tried to politely turn down all his requests because although she found nothing wrong with him – he was nice, polite, and he had never treated her badly – she just didn't feel _it._ Actually, she had never felt _it_ with any of the boys that she had ever met. No matter how handsome or nice a boy was, it just felt wrong to even try to be with them.

But Keiji persevered in courting her. By the time she was about to graduate high school, every boy had given up on catching Kinomoto Sakura as his own. Nonetheless, Keiji continued to send her flowers, walk her home from school, and do other various things that people do to show that they care. Sakura finally acquiesced to being with him. And throughout college they were able to maintain their relationship until Keiji proposed with a beautiful ring just a few weeks ago when they had graduated.

But throughout all that time…it just never felt right. Yes, they had a good time together and they've been through a lot. She never did mind spending time with him or caring about him. But try as she might, Sakura just couldn't feel more than just "care," couldn't think of him as more than just a friend. She knew how to act and she knew what to say to please him, but she never once meant it. Each time he held her in his arms, she felt cold. Whenever he tried to kiss her, she'd respond appropriately but reluctantly. She'd always stop him before their intimacy went too far. And her "I love you, too's" were laced with lies.

She knew she was deceiving him. But she knew she _could_ love him. She knew _how_ to love him. And she kept convincing herself that after time she would. After all, there had been no other person who had treated her as well as he did. And she was convinced that there would be no one else who could put up with her iciness. It was a wonder why he was still with her.

Even way before dating Keiji, Sakura had resigned herself to a life without feeling that passionate, unrequited love she had always heard from her friends or saw in the movies. Even though she yearned for it, especially during her teenage years, she learned quickly that it just wasn't going to happen for her. Maybe that's why she had agreed to Keiji's marriage proposal even though they were both so young. Her family and friends had questioned it greatly. But Sakura knew that he was the only man in the world that she could even potentially fall in love with.

She had to try harder to be a better fiancé for him. He deserved at least that.

She couldn't _just_ think about the Cards right now. Although it was a stroke of luck that Keiji gained his internship in China and was stationed in Hong Kong, this vacation was still about supporting him. Not about her Cards.

Sakura stood, trying to remember how to get to the Li Corporation headquarters and trying to retrace her steps from the walk home yesterday. According to the mysterious amber eyed man, her hotel was only about fifteen minutes away from the financial district. She suddenly wished he was here now to guide her back.

Her cheeks grew hot as a thought came upon her. Maybe she would see him again? After all, they did bump into each other near the Li building. What would she do if she saw him again? She wouldn't know how to address him or if she should even call for his attention.

She shook her head, realizing how silly she was sounding. There were thousands of people in Hong Kong alone. The chances of bumping into that guy were impossible. Why did she desire to see that stranger so much anyway?

Suddenly, she felt the odd aura strike through her. It was the aura that had enveloped Storm all those days ago. She looked hurriedly at her bag, barely catching the sight of a Card floating and then quickly fleeing away.

Sakura's heart dropped, its aura suddenly resonating from not too far away. A crash and some scattered screams were heard. Picking up the bento box and her belongings, she went towards the sound, hoping from the bottom of her heart that no one had gotten hurt…and that she could actually calm the Card down this time.

* * *

Sakura had followed the aura to the end of a wide street. Luckily, it was abandoned and no one was around. The few buildings around had been evacuated as soon as the strange beast appeared.

Wielding her wand in front of her, Sakura braced herself as she felt the electricity fill the air. The Thunder Card stood before her, pawing at the ground angrily as its lightning body increased in its ferocity. With a roar, it attacked, running towards her. Before getting electrocuted, she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Thunder! What's wrong? Please! Let me help you!"

It gave an agonized roar at the sound of her voice. The roar turned into somewhat of a whimper as it pawed nervously at the ground, kicking up dirt and rocks. And by its actions, Sakura realized with a start that it was being controlled against its will.

She stood her ground, staring at the beast straight in its eyes. She whipped out a card, intent on gently calming the Card down.

"_**Wood!"**_

Numerous vines leaped from the Card, tying around the beast to restrain it. It struggled against them, threatening to break through its binds.

Sakura quickly raised her wand, knowing that if she waited too long, it would break through the vines,

"_**Return to your true form! Sakura Ca-"**_

Before she could finish, her eyes widened as Thunder sent lightning quickly heading in her direction. She screamed in fright and shut her eyes, expecting the shock to run through her body. Instead, she was enveloped by warm, strong arms and was pushed aside, getting knocked to the ground but out of harm's way.

When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by concerned amber eyes. She was in shock, still processing how in the world he could be here or how in the world he had found her. But before she could gather her breath from having it knocked out of her lungs, he had already readied himself, clad in a jacketless suit and standing protectively in front of her with a sword in his hands.

A paper talisman appeared in his hands as he concentrated, one of Thunder's lightning bolts quickly heading his way.

"_**Raitei, shourai!"**_

Much to her surprise, lightning surged from his sword as he sliced it down, deflecting Thunder's attack. With his sword in hand, the amber eyed man stepped toward Thunder, who had struggled its way out of Wood's restraints and was prepping to rush at him.

"_**Suiryuu, shourai!"**_

Before Thunder could move, water gushed forth from his sword enveloping the beast and causing it to roar in agony. The sound of the cries struck Sakura, sending a chill down her back and she looked at her Card in great concern. Her emerald eyes widened as she saw the amber-eyed man lift another talisman for another attack.

Before she could even think, she grabbed him, her arms clutching at him desperately. "Wait! Please stop!" she yelled, deeply scared for Thunder.

His attack thwarted by her, Syaoran ignored the feeling of having Sakura's body clinging to him and mentally berated himself. Of course she would be this way. He was attacking her beloved Card. He dropped his stance when he noticed Thunder rampaging towards them.

"Look out!"

He pushed both their bodies aside in the nick of time, feeling the electricity buzzing very closely to them. They both looked up and saw that Thunder had come dangerously close as they recovered from the fall. The electric beast was staring down at them now, snarling dangerously. He held Sakura closely to himself, putting himself in between the beast and its mistress, his sword in one hand, the other cradling the shocked girl.

"Th-Thunder…" he heard a meek voice say. "I-It's me! It's Sakura! Why are you doing this?"

She was only greeted with snarls and crackles of angry lightning. Syaoran had heard the crack in her voice and knew she was in distress. Much to his fear, she suddenly lifted herself from his protection and stood right in front of Thunder, arms outstretched. "Please! I'm your friend, Thunder!"

And with that the beast growled and roared even louder than before, pawing at the ground and picking up dust, the air dangerously full of electricity. And its anger was only escalating.

Wait. Was that anger?...It seemed more like…anguish.

The Card gave a mighty roar, louder than all the rest. Dust and lightning mixed through the air, making it impossible to see. Finally, Syaoran grabbed Sakura in time before the electricity got to her. Throwing her on the dusty ground, he threw his own body on top of hers, unwilling to let her get hurt. Instead, he awaited the impending shock that was sure to go through his back.

Instead, the miserable roaring stopped. And the aura disappeared altogether. Both Syaoran and Sakura got up and blinked into the dust clouds, unable to see anything at all.

"Th-Thunder…?"

The dust clouds subsided and no electric beast greeted her.

Her whimper had made Syaoran's heart drop and his eyebrows furrow as he tried to understand the situation. All he knew for certain was that she was devastated. And confused. Probably even more confused than he was. But…as much as he desired to…did he dare help her? Was it even _allowed_? He had already felt he had revealed himself too much…

Sakura's eyes threatened to spill with tears. She sat on the dusty ground, wand in her hands. Thunder had been in pain. And she had been useless as his master. She was useless. Completely and utterly useless to alleviate the agony he was going through. She didn't deserve to be the Card Mistress. Especially not after this…

Suddenly, remembering the amber-eyed stranger, she looked around for him, hoping to catch sight of the strange fellow magic-user. Hoping to have someone to turn to about what had just happened. Needless to say, she had been surprised. Surprised not only to see him again but to see him use _magic_. And that aura…something about that aura was strangely familiar…

But he had disappeared.

* * *

…Just what in the world was happening?

The Li C.E.O. nimbly and quietly jumped from rooftop to rooftop, still clad in his suit pants, collared shirt, and loosened tie, his sword now back in its pendant form. His body and heart were willing him to go back to her, to hold her and try to be there for her as she cried after her lost Card. But somehow…somehow he knew he shouldn't. As much as he wanted to help her, as much as he wanted to know that she wasn't in any danger, something was telling him to stay away. Not for his sake. But for hers.

He had never dreamed that he would see her again after yesterday. He had been sure that it was just a fluke, just a chance in destiny. That God was either toying with him or blessing him just one last time. When he had been in his office doing paperwork and felt that unruly, strange aura of the Card…he had no choice but to follow it. In fact, he didn't even choose that. He had gotten up and snuck away from the office before he even realized what he was doing. He somehow knew that it might result in the Card Mistress getting hurt. And he would definitely not let that happen.

His building already coming into view, he gritted his teeth at his own helplessness and confusion. There were so many questions in his head. Was this the first Card that had rebelled against her? Had she felt something was wrong? How long has this been going on?

This whole situation. The growing pain he felt at night. They all seemed to be connected somehow.

And if he wanted to help fix the problem, he would have to do it while staying away from it.

Ugh. He was useless.

Sakura sighed as she sat quietly in a waiting area on the twentieth floor in the Li Corporation building. She had returned back to the hotel and freshened up after the short incident with the Card and the mysterious man. Despite her body feeling refreshed, her spirits hadn't been blessed the same way. She still felt uneasy and heartbroken about Thunder…

But here she was, bento box still in hand. Realizing that she neither wanted nor needed to stay alone in the hotel, she resigned herself to seeing Keiji and dropping off his lunch, her original goal when she had set out this morning. She looked around at her surroundings, her mind lost in her thoughts.

She needed to talk to Meiling and her family more than ever now. If the problem had persisted and followed her all the way to Hong Kong it was definitely a problem that needed to be dealt with quickly. Especially if they were attacking their own mistress. She wanted her Cards back…and she wanted them to be safe. She needed their help.

If only fate was willing to be kind to her and help her find them soon…

* * *

Being in charge of the interns, Meiling sighed as she headed towards the waiting area of this floor. She frowned, specifically remembering telling the interns that personal visitors weren't welcome during business hours. Now she has this inconvenient task of shooing this person away. Why the main lobby guards had let her through was a mystery. Maybe she had to amp up the security around here somehow.

Ruby eyes scanned the area for a person in non-business attire as various employees walked past. And when it landed on an auburn-haired girl, Meiling's eyes widened.

No way…

"S-Sakura…"

Hearing her name, she looked up and immediately her expression went into shock. Was…Was her prayer answered so soon? "M-Meiling-chan!" Sakura said in shock, standing up suddenly.

"What…What are you doing here…?" Meiling asked, suddenly nervous. Wasn't this dangerous? Did everyone back in Tomoeda allow this? Did they know she was here?

Was it possible that…Sakura remembered Syaoran?

"I…Meiling-chan…" the Japanese girl looked down at the floor, at loss for words and totally oblivious to the question she had just been asked. Yes, she had been wanting to see Meiling and the Lis but she had no idea how to confront her ex-friend. She was unprepared for this awkward silence. But she wanted to set things straight. She didn't want Meiling to be her ex-friend anymore. "Look…Meiling-chan…" she started quietly. "I…I'm sorry."

Meiling's eyebrows rose. "What?"

"I'm sorry if I've done anything to upset you in the past. If there was a reason behind the abrupt end of our friendship. I…never intended to lose you as a friend…"

The Li almost choked on the unnecessary apology. This girl…Sakura would never change. Even though Sakura clearly hadn't remembered the memories of Syaoran, her heart was still as pure as ever. And it was somewhat reassuring to know that. Meiling smiled sadly. She had been forced to part ways with Sakura and the friends she had made in Japan. Forced to try to never reacquaint with them. Forced to try to forget that they even existed.

It had been deemed that it would be too hard on Sakura's mind. And heart. And being Syaoran's cousin and bearing the same last name was just a little too much of a reminder. And at that time…Sakura's condition hadn't been the best. According to what Meiling had heard, Sakura had been confused all the time, crying for no reason. She wasn't herself and didn't know why. The terrible lapses in her memory took a toll on her. Thankfully, it seemed that being cut off from her and Syaoran had helped. She seemed okay and that she was able to improve to be her normal self again.

But Meiling still felt horrible. She never wanted to lose a friend like her either. And knowing that Sakura was the only thing that kept Syaoran stable and sane…it was heartbreaking to force the end of their friendship. "Sakura…You didn't do anything at all…I-I'm the one who's sorry. At the time…there were issues…and…it was hard to…It's _still_ hard to…I mean…You're _still_ my friend…" Meiling struggled horribly with her words.

But no further words were needed it seemed. Sakura had already forgiven her. She was smiling brightly, a few tears in her eyes. "I…I'm so happy, Meiling-chan!" And as her usual self, she had embraced Meiling wholeheartedly. What a stroke of luck! Being able to run into Meiling here and being able to be reunited…as friends again.

Meiling let out a chuckle as Sakura pulled away from the sudden hug. She had almost forgotten this girl's sudden tendencies. But again, she relished it. "Baka. You never change."

They shared a comfortable laugh together and it felt like they were back in middle school for a split second.

"Well, I never thought I'd run into you here," Meiling said finally.

The comment brought Sakura back to reality. And Thunder came back to mind. "Actually Meiling…I…I need your help…"

Somewhat surprised, the black haired girl nodded. "What is it? Is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" Meiling questioned, feeling that she was troubled.

"Actually…I-"

A male voice interrupted them. "Sakura-san!"

Startled, the two women look towards the voice and a young man in a suit came bounded towards them, out of breath and red tie flying behind him.

Sakura felt terrible. She had almost forgotten why she was even here. "K-Keiji-kun!"

He went up to her, and took a few breaths before speaking. "I heard a rumor that a green-eyed Japanese girl was here and I knew right away it was you. What on earth are you doing here?" he whispered. Keiji turned to his boss and bowed down very low. "I'm very sorry. Please excuse her. I didn't know she intended on coming here!"

"You left your lunch back at the hotel. I thought you'd want it," Sakura said, retrieving the box and handing it to him.

He gave a smile at her kindness. "Ah, thank you, love. B-But you didn't have to!" Keiji again turned to Meiling and bowed in apology.

Meiling however, no longer cared about whether he had broken the rule or not. She looked from Sakura to the intern. Forgot his lunch? At the hotel? "_Love_"? There's no way…they were…

"This is Kinomoto Sakura. Again…please excuse her! It's not her fault! I didn't specify to my fiancé that visitors weren't allowed!" he rambled.

Meiling's eyes widened. _Fiancé_! That was even worse than she had thought! She looked at Sakura who seemed to have an expressionless demeanor about the whole thing. No way…no way had she found love with someone other than Syaoran…She sure didn't act like they were about to be wed. But Meiling quickly scanned Sakura's fingers for a ring and lo and behold...there was a diamond ring.

Unable to speak, the Chinese woman simply sputtered a few weak sounds. Thank goodness Syaoran was in his office. Knowing him, if he knew about this, he would-

"Meiling, there you are. I had a question about these reports you had sent to me…"

Now all three pairs of eyes widened at the voice. Coming up from behind them was a familiar, deep voice to all of them. He was coming at the worse possible moment…

Meiling inwardly cursed, silently panicking. _Damn you, Xiao Lang and your terrible timing_!

* * *

Tiredly, Syaoran was looking down at some reports in an opened manila folder in his hands. These numbers just somehow didn't add up. He had just come from Meiling's office and she apparently had been directed here. Thankfully spotted Meiling speaking with some people that he didn't-

His heart stopped. The manila folder dropped from his hands and the contents spilled onto the floor. Their eyes met, both widened in confusion and familiarity.

_What was she doing here_?

Syaoran forgot that Meiling was present. He hadn't even acknowledged the other man to Sakura's side. He let her image flood through him once more, wondering why God was playing this terrible prank on him. Hadn't He teased Syaoran enough? Hadn't Syaoran already resigned himself from helping her from afar?

Her emerald eyes were full of question and her mouth was slightly opened. She was undoubtedly realizing how oddly a coincidence this was. Seeing him here. She undoubtedly wanted an explanation about a few hours ago when he had helped her against the Thunder Card.

He was getting in too deep…he just knew it.

How would he get out of this now? How would he-

The man beside her stepped up and blocked Syaoran's view of his childhood love. Snapped out of his gaze, Syaoran recognized him as the Japanese intern that had asked him that question about living in Japan just the other day. "I-I'm sorry! P-Please don't be angry with her!" Syaoran looked on with confusion. This intern knew Sakura?

"Don't worry, I'll handle this!" Meiling tried to interject before things got worse. "I'll look at those reports later. You can-"

"My fiancé didn't know I wasn't allowed to have visitors and just brought my lunch here. I-I'm sorry, Li-taichou!"

Sakura started with surprise. "Li…taichou…" That name. That oh so familiar name that always makes her heart ache.

Meiling's heart sank as she saw Syaoran's reaction. He had immediately paled at the words.

"F-Fiancé…?" The word had been difficult to blurt out.

"Yes, this is my fiancé, Kinomoto Sakura. She came with me to China when I was honored with the internship," Keiji said, not noticing the tense atmosphere.

Syaoran looked straight at Sakura, not noticing her fidgeting at that word, fiancé. A couple of silent seconds passed as he tried to understand. Tried to control his ferociously beating heart. This...this was true wasn't it...? He turned to Keiji, eyes burning with fire. _How dare he_. How _dare_ this man. He already had everything. He had Sakura as his own. And he has the _audacity_ to introduce him to her as if they were strangers!? To blurt that Sakura was his fiancé was already so heart stopping, but to further _introduce_ him to the one girl he had ever-

Sakura suddenly bowed. "I-I'm sorry, Li-taichou. Please don't be mad at Keiji-kun."

There was a sharp pang through Syaoran's heart. Even more painful than the ache he had felt at the word "fiancé." Meiling saw Syaoran's jaw muscle tighten and his hands ball up into fists. She watched the situation with a sad frown, wishing she could shield it from him.

After a few minutes of composing himself and forcing himself to swallow in order to moisten his dry throat, Syaoran forced a very fake smile. "It's no problem at all. Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you, Kinomoto-san. My name is Li Syaoran." He bowed slightly, his body stiff and his eyes hidden.

_Li Syaoran_. _Li Syaoran_. _Li Syaoran_. A dull aching from within Sakura's chest erupted.  
That name…That name…What was with that name…?

"Thank you, Li-taichou!" Keiji said, relieved and happy.

Without another minute wasted and without any goodbyes, Syaoran turned on his heel and stiffly walked away, making sure to keep his head bowed and his mouth in a thin smile. Meiling looked after him sadly, knowing the turmoil that must be going on in his heart.

"S-Sakura-san! Are you okay?"

Meiling turned to face the engaged couple and was startled when her eyes roamed over Sakura's face. Tears were slowly pouring out of them. Her expression was contorted in confusion as she realized she was crying. Sakura slowly brushed a tear from her cheek and looked at it as if trying to understand.

"I-I'm fine," she said with a forced smile. "I'm sorry…I-I don't know why I'm…crying…"

_Li Syaoran_. It somehow seemed…familiar…

* * *

Back in the safety of his own room, Syaoran slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, finally lifting his head. The tears he had been withholding finally poured out as he shut his eyes, trying to block out the world. Slowly, his back still against the wall, his body felt weak. So weak that he found himself on the floor, breathing heavily.

_Engaged_. She was engaged. Kinomoto Sakura was _engaged_ to be married.

What did he think? That she would be single for the rest of her life? That no other man would see how wonderful she was and want to try to be with her? That the rest of the world was blind to her beauty and strength?

He realized how stupid he was being. Even if the Void hadn't happened…even if she had never lost her memories of him…He had only been a twelve-year-old crush to her…surely not something to be remembered so strongly for nine long years. She's probably had lots of boyfriends as she grew up. I mean, look at her. She was absolutely stunning.

She's probably had lots of admirers, and lots of boyfriends, and has received lots of kisses and hugs and let's face it, they had all become mature adults. They were twenty-one years old now. She could've had even _more_ intimate experiences with someone else…

He inwardly jumped at the thought. It irked him. It irked him to the greatest degree that she's probably lived a life full of experiences of love. _And he hadn't played any role in them_. His small role of being a twelve-year-old crush had even been erased. He couldn't even be that.

And now…now she would be spending the rest of her life with that man…

His hands clutched onto the front of his crisp dress shirt. The pain inside him was growing again. And this time, he knew for sure that it wasn't that strange pain that gnawed at his soul every night. This was different. This pang at his heart. This ache that seemed to diffuse into every other cell in his body.

This was pure and utter heartbreak.


End file.
